Thicker Than Water
by RivalSilverFan
Summary: Ash is now Pokémon Master, but he still has to finish his quest. Will he find Silver who's been missing for a long time? Sequel to Silver Ash.
1. Prologue

**Silver: Sky requested that I do a sequel to ****_Silver Ash. _****So I did! First up is the prologue (written by Sky) and from there I'll continue. Don't forget! I DO NOT OWN POKÉMON.**

* * *

I never thought I'd make it this far.

But here I am.

I'm standing in the centre of the arena, facing the cheering crowd; the Master Trophy raised high above my head.

This is the Pokémon Master League, and the last match is over.

I am now a Pokémon Master.

The people are all cheering, calling out my name. _Ash._

I see my friends. They seem almost like they'll never stop cheering.

I see my mother's face in the crowd. She looks happy, proud of me.

I see the whole world around me, and I know, deep inside, that this _should_ be my happiest moment.

I mean, this is my lifelong dream's achievement.

But yet…

…it isn't.

This _isn't_ my happiest moment.

Inside, I feel…hollow. Something is missing. Something important.

Even though I know he's not there, I imagine a boy's face in the crowd.

He has ragged red hair just touches his shoulders and bright silver eyes that gleam in the sunlight as they look right at me.

_Silver_.

I blink, and the illusion vanishes.

_I will find you, brother,_I think. My fingers tighten on the trophy's handles.

_I will find you no matter what it takes._

_Because blood has always been thicker than water._


	2. The name is Soul

**Silver: I do not own Pokémon. Read and Review**.

* * *

I looked at my watch waiting patiently. Next to me, my Pokémon stood waiting for my command.

"Get ready." I commanded.

My Pokémon stiffened their bodies, ready to obey me.

"FIRE!" I roared.

Garchomp was the fastest. He fired a perfect Draco Meteor in the sky. The rest of my Pokémon attacked it. Charizard with Flamethrower, Pikachu with Thunderbolt, Servine with Leaf Tornado, Typhlosion with Fire Blast and Floatzel with Sonic Boom. The attacks collided and the night-sky was illuminated, like fireworks. It shimmered for a while before finally fading.

I stood in the cold shivering for a while.

"Again." I commanded.

The attacks collided again, and the same effects were created.

I looked at the sky, waiting. And my patience was rewarded. A Togekiss was approaching rapidly with three trainers on its back.

Misty's Togekiss to be exact.

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" I yelled.

Pikachu obeyed, and the electricity flowed in the air without a target, make Togekiss appear yellow.

Togekiss circled the Thunderbolt for a few seconds, then dived, nearing me.

As it landed I ran to it.

"Hey Misty, Tracey and Daisy." I said cheerfully as I helped the three of the Pokémon.

"Ash Ketchum. You disappear for three months, after becoming a Pokémon Master, then send me the weirdest note, and end up on top of Mt. Silver. Give us a reason at least!" Misty scolded me.

"C'mon! Is that the way to treat your boyfriend?" I asked, as I ruffled her hair playfully.

"Is that the way to treat your girlfriend?" Misty shot back.

Ouch.

"Trace, I know how much you like sketching Pokémon, so why don't you sketch my Servine? You haven't sketched the Unavo Pokémon right?" I suggested, ignoring Misty.

Tracey, understanding that he wasn't wanted, nodded and went to my Servine, who was preening her leaves.

"Now I can-" I began, then stopped as I heard the approaching footsteps of a Pokémon.

I turned around sharply. Gary appeared on his Arcanine.

"What the hell was that?" He yelled to me.

"What the hell are you doing in Mt. Silver?" I shot back.

"Training." He answered, as he reined in his Arcanine.

"I see... Well, I have a little story to tell you and Mist." I said, I helped him of the panting Pokémon.

The two settled comfortably on the snow, and looked at me expectantly.

"I have a brother. Giovanni's son, and whenever I tried to talk to my mom about Silver or Giovanni (I refuse to call him 'dad') , she'd just laugh nervously and hastily change the subject. It was like that every single time. Except...once, when I was around eight, I pestered and pestered her for answer, until she snapped:

"Look, Ash, I know you care for your brother, but it's just the past now. There's nothing you can do to change it. It's just _water under the bridge._"

That simple phrase she said last, that simple expression, stuck in my mind forever.

_Water under the bridge, water under the bridge._..it haunted my mind for months, as though mocking me.

Then it finally hit me, and I realized that the phrase wasn't true. It didn't apply to us. Never.

The blood that bound me and my brother Silver together, that made us siblings- would always be there. It was too thick for any amount of water to wash away. Whether it was the past or not, Silver would always be my brother. Because blood has always been thicker than water..." I spoke softly.

Gary stared at me. "Silver is your frickin brother?"

"Yeah..."

"What's the point of all that you just said?" Misty asked.

"I'm on a master-quest. I have to find Silver. So... Gary... Couldyouandmistylookaftermypokemonandtrainthem?"

Gary laughed. "Slow down Ashy-boy!"

I took a deep breath. "Could you and Misty look after my Pokémon and train them? While I'm away I mean."

"Sure!" Misty agreed, and Gary nodded.

I hugged them both.

"Thank you so much! You have no idea how much it means to me! Oh and since I'm gonna be away, you can use my Pokémon for private battling!"

"Serious?" Misty asked, as she knew how rarely I lent people my Pokémom.

I nodded.

"Oh I've just remembered!" Misty said as she reached into a plastic bag, and pulled out some stuff. "Here you go!"

"Why do you need this?" Gary asked smirking.

"I'll tell you tommorow. Just be at Misty's, at 'round noon." I promised.

The two nodded, and Gary climbed on his Arcanine and rode it into the darkness.

Tracey tapped my shoulder.

"Done." He said as he showed me a drawing of my Servine twirling with leaves.

"Great! Let's go now." Misty said, her voice slightly strained.

Tracey looked at Daisy, and nodded.

Softly so the other two couldn't here, Misty murmured. "Tommorow or a faceful of mallet."

Wow! Hard choice.

Without waiting for a reply she climbed on Togekiss.

I watched the Pokémon until it disappeared.

"Garchomp!" I called.

"Gar?"

"Use your claw to cut my hair."

Garchomp looked surprised but he obeyed nonetheless. My hair was left in uneven state.

I placed the blue-eye contacts, that Misty brought, on my own, and slipped of my clothes and placed the new ones.

I looked at my reflection in the ice and grinned.

Last time I was seen publicly, I was a lithe cheerful kid, who was dressed neatly. Now I was a tan and muscular boy, and I had unusual sternness in my face. My clothes were ragged. I wasn't the same Ash anymore.

"Time to do the plan."

I climbed on Charizard, and he swooped to Mt. Silver's base.

There I placed my clothes on Servine and Floatzel and buried them.

Garchomp hid behind some rocks.

"Pika?" Pikachu looked at me.

"Go." I whispered.

Pikachu climbed on Typhlosion's back and sped off.

I climbed on Charizard again. Once again he flew, but this time, he clung to the rocks. I released a slip of paper and watched as it landed on the mound.

Within a few minutes Typhlosion appeared, with Nurse Joy, and a couple if trainers.

They circled the mound for a few minutes, then left crying.

Charizard shot down the rocks immediately.

I dug up my semi-frozen Pokémon, and Garchomp, Pikachu and Typhlosion circled me.

I grinned. "Well done!"

However as I turned to the east, I saw a strange light.

I stiffened my body for a minute, then laughed.

"It's dawn!" I chuckled.

Charizard snorted, and blasted me with a Flamethrower.

I laughed again, then gave a well-stifled yawn.

Typhlosion curled next to me. Slowly I laid on his back and fell asleep.

I woke a few hours later, lying on the ground. My own Pokémon were training on their own.

I stretched lazily, "Let's go to Misty now, it's almost noon."

All of them froze.

I reached out with my PokéBalls. "Return!"

Charizard and Pikachu stayed outside the balls.

(That sounded wrong.)

Charizard picked me up, and Pikachu.

"To Misty!" I commanded.

He gave a loud roar and flew.

Charizard landed gently in front of her door.

I heard Misty crying.

"I-I can't believe it!"

Gary started soothing her gently.

I recalled Charizard and rapped the door gently.

I heard coming footsteps, and a puffy-face-red-eye Tracey peered.

"Yes?" He snapped.

I was about to comment, then I remembered that I was Ash2.

So I shoved him powerfully and moved in, followed by Pikachu.

"Mam Misty?" I said politely, as I entered.

"No challenges today. Get out before I smash your face with my mallet." Misty snapped.

I stifled a giggle.

"Ferali? Gatr!" A voice cried from behind me.

With that, I was cannon-balled by my Feraligatr.

"That's the first time, I see Feraligatr friendly." Gary commented. "Hey Ferali! Stop that assault!"

Ferali ignored the command, and began licking me.

"That tickles! Stop it! Please!" I laughed, losing my fake accent.

"Ash?" Misty, Gary, Daisy and Tracey said at the same time.

I struggled to push the over-enthusiastic PoKéMon, of me, and when I did, I stood up, my eyes gleaming with amusement.

"Told ya I'd come. It'll take more than a fake-suicide attempt to stop me!"

Misty ran and cannon-hugged me. She was quickly joined by the other three.

Wait... Gary has a heart?

After they all stopped squeezing me with an Ursaring's power, the questions began.

"Have you seen the newspaper?" That was Tracey.

I grabbed it and read. "I can't go on! PoKéMon Master Ash jumps of Mt. Silver!"

"Ash, you have some explaining to do." Man, Misty was mad.

"First of all, my PKMN Master plan, was just a way of powering myself up. Now I'm no longer Ash. I'm Soul. A PoKéMoN Trainer, with no known origin. That way I can do what I want, and people won't interfere." I explained.

"Shall I tell your for you Ash - I mean Souly-Boy?" Gary offered.

"No."

"Where will you start the search? There are over five region's!" Misty pointed out.

I thought for a brief minute, then answered. "Giovanni."

"The former Team Rocket Leader?" Daisy gaped.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Will you change your set?" Gary asked. " I want to know who to train."

I thought again. "No I won't, unless absolutely necessary."

The others nodded, so I took that as a cue to leave.

"Soul?" Misty said as she followed me.

I turned around, and was surprised by a kiss.

"So you do care." I teased.

"Course I do! Anyway just come back safely knuckle-head."

I nodded, and exited, without ever looking back, for fear that she should see my tears.


	3. Misty and Giovanni

**Silver: I don't own Pokémon. Please do the three R's. Read. Review... What's the third?**

* * *

I was surprised at Misty, but pleased with the way she took the news. Without a murmur of protest. So unlike her. Maybe she finally decided I wasn't a kid anymore. Maybe not. But at least I got through that scene without much trouble.

"Pika-Pi!" Pikachu said as he tugged my sleeve.

"What is it Pikachu?" I asked glancing at him.

"Chu," he answered pointing backwards.

I didn't look back, "Is someone following us?"

The electric Pokémon gave a nod of affirmative.

"Who is it?" I asked. "Or more accurately, do you know the person?"

"Pi-ka, Pikachu-Pi."

I nearly fell off Charizard in shock.

"Ya mean Mists is following me?" I asked.

"Pi-Ka."

"Pikachu may be wrong." I thought out loud.

Pikachu glared at me.

"Charizard, accelerate then turn sharply at 2 o'clock." I commanded, as I placed my special `flying` goggles on my eyes.

The Flame Pokémon needed no urging. He gave one loud roar and speeded up.

"Wait! Ash! Er... I mean Soul!"

So Pikachu was right.

"You were right Pikachu." I congratulated him. "Charizard! Stop!"

Misty neared me, riding Togekiss. But her hair was cut unevenly, like mine, and she was wearing skinny jeans and a ragged T-shirt, with a sleeveless jacket.

"What's up Mists?" I asked.

"First of all my name is Crys. Short for Crystal. Second of all, I'm coming with you Soul, I'm not letting you go away. You left me for four years, and I'm not letting you go away again ." Misty said firmly.

"No. I'm not dragging you into danger Mists. I don't know anything about my mission or Silver. For all I know I might not come back alive." I responded in kind.

"Lead the way Soul." Misty said, as if I had not spoken.

I sighed, recognizing the pig-headness that I often showed. Secretly though I was happy and impressed, since it meant that she cared, and was willing to do anything to keep me safe.

"Charizard. Keep flying."

Charizard craned his neck, looking at me. "Make your mind up." His eyes told me.

"I said, keep flying." I repeated.

He gave a snort, and flapped his wing and began moving.

"So, Misty, I mean Crys, where's Gary?" I yelled.

"Don't yell Soul!" Misty snapped back.

"So what's the answer?" I said.

"Um... I don't know exactly. I cut my hair using a penknife, and ragged my shirt with the same knife. Then I left Tracey a note that I'm leaving, but I didn't specify where." Misty spoke rapidly.

Just then my phone rang.

"Hello, Pokémon Trainer Soul speaking." I said.

"Hello? Soul? This is Gary." His voice sounded far off.

"Hey Gary! Why d'you call?" I said winking at a grinning Misty.

"Have you seen Misty? She's disappeared!"

"Nope! Only a Crystal." I answered.

"Crystals? In the air?" Gary sounded puzzled.

"No idiot! A girl named Crystal." I explained.

"Oh. Well then, I'll call you when I find her." Gary said, and hung up.

"Shouldn't you tell him? About me being here I mean?" Misty asked me.

"Nope." I replied grinning. "_Cause you're going home once I reach Giovanni's place."_ I added mentally.

Misty shook her head. "Boys."

I turned to Charizard. "We there yet?"

He gave a snort, which I took to mean NO!

"Are we halfway there yet?"

He gave another snort.

"How many minutes until we're halfway there?"

He turned his head and glared at me.

"Fine, I'll shut up."

Charizard wagged his tail.

Misty gave a low chuckle, "Even your Pokémon can't tolerate your childishness."

"I'm not childish!" I complained.

"By just saying that, you proved you are." Misty said.

I pouted.

"What does the kid need now?" Misty teased.

"A kiss!" I said cheerfully.

"Later!"

I scowled.

"Charizard? Are we there yet?"

He gave a roar, and intensified his flame, until his body was searing-hot.

"Stop! I won't ask anymore!" I yelped.

Charizard gave a smirk and cooled his flame.

"That was naughty." I scolded him, once his body had cooled down.

Charizard gave another smirk.

The rest of the journey was continued in empty silence.

As Charizard circled around Giovanni's home, looking for a landing place, I turned to Misty, " Crystal. Go home. To Gary. Now."

Misty shook her head.

"Fine! Be that way! I'll make you!" I yelled angrily, my temper snapping. "Charizard! Flamethrower! Force Togekiss to retreat!"

Charizard looked at me in surprise, but obeyed nevertheless.

Togekiss looked astonished, but turned sharply away to dodge the move.

I pulled out Garchomp's PokéBall.

"Garchomp! C'mon out!"

The blue beam, that was emitted from the PokéBall quickly turned into my Garchomp. Confidently, I jumped on his back.

"Land! Charizard! Two minutes, then follow me." I commanded.

Pikachu glared at me from Charizard's back.

"Of course you can come!" I said impatiently.

Pikachu grinned and jumped in my arms.

I didn't turn around to face Misty, because I did not want her to see the concern and tears in my eyes.

Garchomp landed almost at once.

I gave the dragon type a few words of praise, then summoned the rest of my group.

"Okay, everyone. Follow me. But if you get attacked attack back." I said softly.

The five nodded, so I took that as a message to start moving.

I crept silently into the building.

I expected to see Giovanni statues and photos all over the place. Well, that might have been the truth, but the place was teeming with people wearing Team Rocket's uniform and holding banners begging Giovanni to return. So naturally, I couldn't see the wall.

"Hey kid! Yeah you! Da one that sticks out like da sore thumb!" A voice hailed me.

I turned around sharply and saw Meowth?!

"Ya forgot yar uniform? No worry! We have extra!" Meowth said as he yanked me towards a door.

I motioned for my loyal team to wait.

Meowth rapped on the door, and entered.

Still pulling me.

To my larger surprise, Jessie and James were there, with a bundle of Team Rocket jackets and trousers.

"Medium or Small?" James asked, the instant he saw me.

Meowth shrugged.

"Oh! For goodness's sake! Can't you ask the kid?" exploded Jessie. "Sweetie? What's your size?"

I nearly gagged. Sweetie?

"He kinda looks familiar!" James mused.

"I'm a small." I said.

The three stared at me.

"Wh-what?" I stammered. I realized my mistake almost immediately. I forgot to put on a fake accent.

"Da twerp?" Meowth said in shock.

"Yeah. I'm Ash." I snapped losing my 'Soul' cover.

James opened the door. "EVERYONE! HERE'S THE GUY WHO MADE GIOVANNI LEAVE!"

Everyone froze and stared at me.

"GUYS!" I roared. "BATTLE TIME! I'LL SEE YOU IN GIOVANNI'S ROOM! GARCHOMP COME HERE!"

Without waiting for any reaction I bolted.

"CATCH DA TWERP!" Meowth bellowed.

Everyone unfroze and began grappling around for me. I gave them no chance. I belly-slided between their legs, and pulled down those I slid under. So it ended up a game of bowling, really. The fact that ThunderBolts and Flamethrowers were flying in all directions didn't help the Team Rockets much either.

"GAAR!" A voice roared beside me.

I turned around and saw Garchomp moving swiftly next to me, heedless of those in front of him.

I held up his PokéBall, "Return! I'll need you when I confront Giovanni!"

Once he was safely inside, I clipped the ball on trousers.

I got up, as my skidding had come to a near stop, and barreled my way.

"Look it's Ash!" Cassidy exclaimed, standing in front of me, with Butch.

"Look! It's Cassidy and... Botch!" I exclaimed back, as I head-butted them both.

"IT's BITCH!" Botch-Butch yelled.

I turned around, "Well, you're right about that!"

Cassidy turned to Butch confused, "I thought your name was Butch?"

I turned around, and continued my shoving and dashing. I paved my own road within seconds.

In front of me stood a door with a large Giovanni's face stuck to it. I didn't hesitate. I pushed the door open and ran inside, then slammed the door shut.

Giovanni was there, but he had his back to me.

"I told you." He said clearly. "I'm not coming back to lead a group of muppets."

"I don't want you to return." I said remembering my false accent.

The chair turned around, and Giovanni stared at me, while stroking his Persian. "Then what do you want to know?"

"Silver. Everything you know about that `dex holder." I said fiercely.

"And if I refuse to co-operate?" Giovanni was annoying when he was calm. Actually, scratch that. He's always annoying.

I didn't reply. I tossed Garchomp's PokéBall at his face.

Giovanni ducked, but behind him stood Garchomp, with his claw underneath Giovanni's neck.

"Garchomp will slit your throat." I bluffed. I knew Garchomp would never dream of killing anyone.

"Well then. Guess I have no choice." Giovanni smirked.

I heard a roar behind me, and a horn in my head.

"That's Nidoking. He has orders to kill anyone who threatens my life. His ball was behind you directly. All of my PokéBalls are scattered, in-case of intruders like you."

I didn't reply. Giovanni had the upper hand, and we both knew it.

"So who are you?" Giovanni said.

"Call me Soul." I spoke through gritted teeth. My mind was working faster than a Rapidash could run.

"Very well. Soul it is. What do you want from Silver?" Giovanni purred.

"None of your business." I snapped.

My defiance was rewarded with a powerful punch in my back, I fell on the ground heavily.

"The answer?" Giovanni asked.

I heard the door open, from behind me.

"Heads up Soul! Gyarados! Hydro Pump!" Misty?

I stood with difficulty, as water swirled around my legs.

I heard a roar from behind me, and I was lifted high up.

"Thanks Charizard," I said gratefully, recognizing his powerful grip.

"Kangaskan! ThunderPunch!" Giovanni commanded confidently.

Nothing happened.

"The water ruined the PokéBall's mechanism." Misty explained patiently. "Hydro Pump rusts gears, and may knock them into different positions."

Now was Giovanni's turn to look frightened.

Garchomp glared at Giovanni and pinned him backwards.

"Don't kill him. Not yet anyway!" I told the angry Pokémon.

"Okay! I'll talk!" Giovanni sounded high-pitched.

"Shoot!" I said as I perched on Charizard's back. Misty was behind me on her Gyarados.

"S-Silver left a long time ago, but he told me that every year, all PokéDex holders hold a meeting. It's today. A-and he said it's held in The Hall Of Origin. That's all I know! Swear!"

I turned to Misty. "You will come, I presume."

Misty grinned, "Try and stop me."

I turned to Giovanni, "I lied, I am not Soul. I am Silver's brother."

"A-ash?" Giovanni stammered.

I didn't answer him. I turned around, "C'mon let's go. Everyone return! Well stay Charizard."

I clipped my PokéBalls on my trousers, and motioned for Charizard to move. Pikachu was back on my shoulder.

"Gyarados! Well done! Return!" I heard Misty say, as Charizard zoomed into the open air.

Togekiss was there.

"Wait for Misty, then Hall Of Origin." I told Charizard, as I dialed Gary's number.

"Hello? Gary?"

"Hi Soul!" Gary answered, "Any news about Misty?"

"Yeah- about that... She's coming with me. It wasn't my idea! I swear! But I tried making her go, she left for two minutes and returned." I said.

Gary gave a sigh, "Just tell her to look out for you, okay?"

"Hey! I can look after myself!" I protested.

"Says the kid who has Pikachu Volt Tackle him." Gary sounded amused.

"W-who told you that? Ah forget, the connection's worse-" I began.

"Beep-beep-beep."

"Huh?" I looked at my phone. "The call has been disconnected."

I swore and placed my phone in my pocket.

"Don't say that Soul!" Misty scolded me.

"We've started moving!" I said, noticing that fact.

"Yeah, Captain Obvious."

"By the way Crys, what happened to Giovanni and how did you find me?" I questioned her.

"Finding you is about as hard as finding a tornado's path." She said teasingly. "As for Giovanni, I er... hanged him on a clothes pole. Persian is scratching him in an attempt to get him down."

I burst out laughing.

"Well no-one messes with my boyfriend and gets away with it!" She huffed.

"So can I have the kiss now?" I begged, remembering her earlier promise.

"When we land." She told me.

"Deal!" I agreed.


End file.
